Display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD for short) devices, organic electroluminescent devices (OELD for short), and the like have become necessities in people's life. With the increasing requirements of people, Color Filter on Array (COA for short) technique is proposed to improve display quality of a display device and avoid problem of adversely affected aperture ratio or light leak of a display device due to deviation generated in assembling an array substrate and a color filter substrate.
In an existing array substrate using COA, a first electrode provided at the upmost of the array substrate will reflect external incident light, which results in degraded external visibility, and thus, light utilization ratio is decreased and recognizability of displayed pictures is lowered.